


Beneath the First Quarter Moon

by rainbowpandas



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: All of this is just really gay, Blitzo is in denial, Blow Jobs, Cloaca, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Stolas is wistful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowpandas/pseuds/rainbowpandas
Summary: Stolas and Blitzo have an intimate moment together between Full Moons. Blitzo suppresses his feelings, Stolas sees right through him. Or at least, he hopes he does.
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 347





	Beneath the First Quarter Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! My first Stolitz fic! I wrote this to celebrate 600 followers on my main Twitter and 200 on my NSFW one!
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support! I've made so many amazing friends, I've gotten to build up so many wonderful creators and I've gotten to have fun and feel confident in my own work! It's such a joy to be able to inspire and connect with one another.
> 
> This fandom means so much to me and I can't wait to laugh, share and grow more with all of y'all!
> 
> This fic has some very special art at the end card so please check the end tag for credit! <3
> 
> Edit: I changed this from Stolas having a dick to Stolas having a cloaca because I feel that's more accurate and it was bothering me leaving it.

Stolas had summoned Blitzo to his palace for a semi-impromptu meeting. Normally he would go to I.M.P. headquarters (he liked to check in between their agreed upon Full Moon dates) but his schedule prevented him from leaving the castle grounds today. They had been discussing a few more targets that Stolas’s “associates” wanted the I.M.P. team to take care of. But now it was winding down to menial paper shuffling. Stolas gave Blitzo a once over and side eyed him with a coy smile. He hoped he could enjoy a moment of time with the imp before the sun set, without work stealing their focus.

"I think that concludes business for today, wouldn't you say Blitzy?" the owl said with a purr. He moved from the desk to sit on the couch in his bedroom, gesturing for the imp to follow. Blitzo quirked a brow but stood from his chair and joined Stolas without complaint, plopping unceremoniously down onto the plush velvet cushions.

The prince wrapped his arm around the tiny red form, pulling him closer. In public Blitzo would have flipped out and pushed Stolas away. But here, alone in the castle, he seemed almost content. He even snuggled into the owl’s side a bit as he opened his Voxtagram to reply to a message. Stolas chuckled under his breath.

"What's so fucking funny?" Blitzo practically sneered, tearing his eyes away from a picture of a Clydesdale horse.

“Blitzy, why do you always insist on being so cold with me in public?” the owl ignored the question in favor of asking his own.

The imp furrowed his brows at the blunt question. Blitzo didn't necessarily dislike Stolas. His feelings were more complicated than that. Stolas was a business arrangement and a pain in his ass, yeah, but he was also a consistency. It was just how the consistency made Blitzo feel that was the problem. It was easy for the imp to be forward with others- they either tolerated or hated him and that was easy to understand. The rejection and anger was funny to him. But with Stolas he found that his compliments were sincere, his attraction to Blitzo intense. And Blitzo didn’t entirely know what to do with that. It was kinda bullshit.

“Psh..I….ffff...I don’t have to explain shit to you.” The imp went back to scrolling on his phone.

“I’m only saying...you push me away in front of others yet let me close when we’re alone. It’s truly vexing.” Stolas tapped a finger to the tip of his beak in thought “Though, it does make me feel a bit special, being the only one who sees this side of you.”

Blitzo rolled his eyes. It was like Stolas knew exactly what to say to piss him off. 

“Listen, if you want me to hate-fuck you, you gotta wait another two weeks. That’s when your Full Moon bullshit happens so that’s when we dick down. Like I agreed. End of story.”

“Oh come now! I may be… _weak_ for your delicious charms and-” Stolas bit his lip and stroked a finger along the tail that the imp had unconsciously curled up against his thigh. “-supple crimson physique. But I can have a civilized conversation without it turning sexual. Even if I do desperately want you probe my dripping hole with your tail and edge me until I can’t think straight, stuffing my beak with your throbbing cock so I can swallow every drop of your thick, hot-”

“Oh my GOD, Stolas FINE!” Blitzo cut the demon off, knowing that if he didn’t stop him soon he’d have to listen to the “jelly sandwiches” fantasy again. This guy really just loved pushing his buttons, huh? The imp stood and turned around, looking at the owl prince with a glare and a flushed face. “Just shut up and get on your knees.”

Stolas’s cheeks turned bright red as he smiled and slid off the couch, crouching on all-fours so he was level with Blitzo’s crotch. A talon reached out and undid the imp’s pants, glancing up for consent to continue. Blitzo raised his eyebrows expectantly, rolled his eyes and gave a nod. 

There was a sparkle in Stolas’s sclera as he gently pulled Blitzo’s length from his pants and began placing feather-light kisses on the strip of crimson skin between his shirt and his belt. A claw caressed Blitzo to hardness, rolling a thumb at his tip every now and again, causing the imp to hiss between his teeth.

Soon, Blitzo’s cock was erect and twitching, Stolas wasting no time in taking the whole thing into his throat. He wrapped his lips tightly, being mindful of the tip of his beak, and gave gentle sucks to tease his partner. His tongue swirled around the red dick, feeling it harden further in the wetness of his mouth, hearing Blitzo groan above him. The owl smiled and pulled back, giving a peck to Blitzo’s tip.

“Mmmm..Blitzy. I love how hard I make you.” Stolas gave the imp a sultry glance as he ran a finger along the spit-soaked shaft.

“Shut your beak and keep going.” Blitzo blushed at the tone in Stolas’s voice, pulling his eyes away from the owl’s. He put a hand on the back of Stolas’s head and pushed the prince’s face back to the juncture of his legs.

Stolas smiled at the forceful gesture, swallowing Blitzo’s cock again without another word. He sucked with a renewed fervor, his heart fluttering from arousal and excitement. Getting to fool around with Blitzo wasn’t something he really got to do outside of a Full Moon; Stolas wanted to savor the opportunity.

Slurping and lapping at the red dick in his mouth, the owl prince hummed in pleasure. Above him, Blitzo grit his teeth, trying so hard not to make noise. He didn’t want to give the owl the satisfaction. Didn’t want to have his words or his actions analyzed by the feathery blue bastard any more than they already were. But then the imp looked down and saw the bliss on Stolas’s face. He felt the subtle, intimate squeeze that the bird’s talons gave as they grasped his thighs. There was so much affection behind everything Stolas did to Blitzo, _for_ Blitzo.

Fuck, this was stupid. Blitzo didn’t want to feel anything for this rich demon monarch ass-hole. Yet here he was, noticing these little things. He felt pleasure from seeing Stolas’s happiness just as much as he was from feeling Stolas’s tongue.

“Touch yourself.” Blitzo didn’t know what compelled him to say that - if Stolas asked later he could play it off as just being a dom - but right now he just wanted to watch his partner feel good too. Ugh, this was so stupid.

Stolas stopped his sucking long enough to nod and reach a claw between his own legs, finding his wet center and rubbing along the slit. Whimpering around Blitzo’s erection still deep in his throat, the owl toyed with his own body as ordered. What he wouldn’t give right now to replace his talons with the soft red hands of the imp before him. But that would have to wait. Stolas could feel Blitzo’s legs tensing and his breath quickening, a sign that he was getting close. Curious...he usually wasn’t this fast to climax.

Blitzo saw Stolas’s glowing red eyes brighten as he continued fingering himself and felt his peak hurtle towards him. He noticed the owl smirk, a self-satisfied and delighted kind of smile, and then all of a sudden his body tensed. Stolas pulled back at the last moment to open his mouth and make his face a target for the imp’s release.

“Fuck, Stolas!” Blitzo came with shaky swear, his seed splattering across white cheek feathers, some managing to get into Stolas’s mouth. The owl prince swallowed and licked his lips with a grin.

Stolas’s claw lifted up to swipe some of the cum off his cheek, which he gleefully sucked off, “Thank you, Blitzy.” He was still stroking between his legs, his body feeling hotter under Blitzo’s gaze. The imp bit his lip, seemingly conflicted.

“Wait. Stolas, stop.”

The prince stopped his movements. The moment he did, Blitzo seemed even more conflicted than he did before. Like he wanted to say something but was holding it back. Stolas chuckled.

“You won’t let me cum and you’re trying to keep something a secret from me.” The owl’s words were composed and light, teasing at the tip of every consonant. “I’m starting to think you don’t even like me, Blitzy.”

Blitzo’s expression changed when the sentence hit the air, frustration and dominance hardening his features.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, are you saying you do like me?”

The imp grit his teeth. How dare this bird fuck tease him like this. How dare he accuse him of not liking him. Wait. He didn’t like him. Not like that. Did he? Fuck. An exasperated flush spread across Blitzo’s already red face.

“No! I mean- I-” Blitzo looked down at Stolas, watching as a knowing grin spread across his face. “Ugh, just get on the bed!”

The imp turned, shedding his clothes while he huffed towards the canopied emperor size bed. He hopped up onto the mattress as Stolas stood up, quickly undressing and following behind. The owl demon crawled onto the comforter, feeling Blitzo’s eyes on his now naked form. He couldn’t tell if he was looking at him with desire or anger...maybe it was a mix of both.

The imp pushed Stolas onto the bed without a word, spreading his legs and slipping a digit into the owl’s tight hole. Stolas gave a shaky breath at the penetration, the lack of lubrication making it rougher than usual. The demon prince reached a claw over to his bedside table and grabbed lube from the drawer. As he went to hand it to Blitzo, the imp snatched the bottle from his talon, not making eye contact. Purposefully avoiding eye contact.

Soon, three lubed up fingers were thrusting into Stolas, causing the prince to shiver and writhe.

“Blitzy! Please! I want you! Show me the ‘you’ only I get to see!” 

“I-Fuck! Shut up, Stolas!” Blitzo snapped, removing his fingers and lining up his slick cock with the owl’s entrance. ”Stop saying that shit to me or I’ll gag you myself.”

With a sharp thrust, Blitzo seated himself deep inside Stolas, the demon crying out with a smile. The imp began his usual brutal pace, gripping the bird’s knees to brace himself as he slammed into him. Stolas was tight and wet and hot, all soft feathers and lithe form. Blitzo found himself getting lost in the sensations, still refusing to look Stolas in the eyes. He couldn’t bring himself to. All Blitzo could do was listen to the owl demon whimper. He was clearly trying to keep his voice down after the imp reprimanded him. Thank God for that.

The muffled sound of red skin slapping against soft down feathers was the only thing that accompanied their grunts and moans. No words. Until Stolas called out Blitzo’s name after a particularly hard thrust. That’s when the imp finally looked up at Stolas’s face.

“I don’t know who the fuck you think you are, you fuckin’ rich-ass prick. But you keep fuckin’ with my head and I’m tired of it.” Blitzo was panting between each word, his thrusts never slowing, “This is a deal we made. That’s it. Just...a deal.”

The owl demon felt confusion wrack his mind. This banter wasn’t much different than their normal verbal foreplay. And yet there was something different about Blitzo. Like his normal ability to stubbornly refute Stolas was gone. Like he was more afraid than angry.

“Blitzy? I-” Stolas began to ask something but was cut off as red lips took his in a kiss. It was rare for Blitzo to initiate this kind of intimacy and if he wanted Stolas to shut up he usually just covered his mouth or gagged him. This...it was like the imp was trying to prove he was in control. Stolas’s pleasure spiked, but he couldn’t quite tell if it was from being forced to submit or if it was from Blitzo’s obvious denial about his feelings.

The prince felt his climax coiling tighter in the pit of his stomach and noticed the imp’s movements begin to falter. They were both close. Stolas reached up and wrapped his arms around red shoulders, pulling Blitzo deeper into their kiss. A passionate moan slipped from Stolas’s beak as he felt the cock inside him twitch.

That was all it took for Blitzo. One sensual gesture and groan of ecstasy from his partner and he was undone. His lips slipped off of the owl’s, his face falling down into coiffed chest feathers as he made a rough grunt in the back of his throat. His legs twitched as he pumped Stolas full of cum, feeling nails claw at his back.

“Yes! Blitzy, yes!” Stolas’s peak spilled over as Blitzo gave a final sharp snap of his hips. The bird’s back arched, his feathers fluffing out as he shivered from his head to the tip of his talons.

They went limp on the bed, surrounded by sweaty sheets and loose feathers. Stolas’s breathing was a light, wheezing hoot in his afterglow. Blitzo was silent but nuzzled further into the poof of feathers on the owl’s chest.

The silence stayed as Blitzo pulled out and rolled off of his partner, curling up next to him, but not touching. A few minutes passed. Stolas shifted to look at the imp. His eyes were closed and he had begun to drool in his sleep; he must have been exhausted.

Stolas reached up and stroked at one of Blitzo’s horns. When he didn’t shift or comment, the owl was sure his lover was out cold.

“Blitzy...I wish you would be honest with me.” The demon prince paused, slightly worried his whispers would wake Blitzo. But the imp didn’t stir, so he continued, “I’ll be honest, if you ever give me the chance. I’ll tell you how much every moment with you means to me. How a single night with you chases away weeks worth of loneliness. And how you make my day infinitely brighter with your smile and your exuberant personality. I just don’t want you to despise me. I...I apologize if I pushed you today.” 

And with that, Stolas closed his eyes and let sleep take him as well. A small nap would help him shut off his thoughts for a moment.

* * *

Red eyes fluttered open to a set sun and an empty bed. The light from the rising stars and moon poured in from the window, calling to Stolas as they did every night. He felt them sing to his soul; a melody of wistful magic that fueled and haunted him. A gift. An obligation.

He sat up in bed, the sheet falling from his body. He didn’t remember covering up but maybe he had done so halfway through his nap without being conscious.

The prince sighed as he finally accepted that Blitzo had left. Not unusual for him but something that still left a dent of loneliness in the owl demon’s heart. He turned to reach for his phone on the bedside table and was shocked to find something else sitting next to it. One of Blitzo’s horse stuffed animals.

Stolas couldn’t stop his heart from leaping.

There was a hastily written note next to the small horse plush. The demon lifted the paper gingerly, taking the plushie in the other claw.

_Here. Ths one isn’t my favrite so I guess I can let u borrow him utnil the Full Moon or whtever. Horsies hlp with lonelness. ~Blitz_

Stolas read the note once. Twice. Three times. And each time his thumb stroked at Blitzo’s name in thought. In gratitude.

The owl prince stood from the bed, taking the note and horsie with him, and walked to the large window of his bedroom. He felt the moon shifting from First Quarter to Waxing Gibbous, the transition tickling the back of his mind.

Staring up at the sky, he held the note and horse plushie to his chest...and allowed himself to count down each moment of the phasing moon until he was in Blitzo’s arms again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [@hntrgurl13](https://twitter.com/hntrgurl13) for making this for my fic. It's so sweet and soft and tender and LOOK AT STOLAS'S FACE AND THE LITTLE HORSIE QWQ AHHH! But for real, I am so grateful for this piece and that we can yell about the bois holding hands (because they deserve it).
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter at:
> 
> My Main Account - @rainbowpandas23  
> My 18+ Account - @rainbowopandas
> 
> Please remember that enthusiastic consent and communication are the most important parts of sex. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
